


Una tarde de otoño en la Ciudad Subterránea.

by lightless13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Universe, Explicit Language, Glory Hole, M/M, Underage Levi, Young Erwin Smith
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless13/pseuds/lightless13
Summary: Nile y Mike festejan el cumpleaños de su joven amigo con un paseo en la Ciudad Subterránea.





	Una tarde de otoño en la Ciudad Subterránea.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parisis_no_Axteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parisis_no_Axteria/gifts).



Erwin no estaba muy seguro de eso que estaban haciendo por muchas razones. Era su primera vez ahí y aunque no estaba necesariamente nervioso, hay cosas nuevas que la gente no espera probar ni una sola vez en su vida. Además, el lugar no era especialmente agradable, y por mucho que Erwin no fuera tan quisquilloso en lo que la vida le daba (el entrenamiento y el descanso en las barracas era una buena escuela para desarrollar la paciencia y el agradecimiento por cualquier pan tirado por ahí), tampoco le encantaban los lugares descuidados y desarreglados como aquel.

Estaba también el hecho, claro, de que estaban en la Ciudad Subterránea. Pero eso no era lo importante, ¿no?

Estaban en un burdel de la Ciudad Subterránea.

Bien, quizá eso tampoco era lo más grave. Estaban _en un burdel_ underground _de la Ciudad Subterránea_ donde ni siquiera los ladrones eran muy asiduos… y ellos no eran ladrones ni matones ni ninguna clase de delincuentes, y ése era el verdadero problema de todo.

—Dudo mucho que el comandante quiera vernos aquí, Nile.

—Ya, ya. Nadie nos toma en cuenta. Si nos descubren, diremos que nos hemos perdido. Mike se ha quedado a vigilar, de cualquier forma.

Erwin se le quedó mirando sin una expresión en especial.

—No querrás que empiecen a tomarnos en cuenta por estar en este lugar. Llevamos casi seis años en nuestras legiones… los castigos no van a ser menos severos sólo porque tus superiores no sepan tu nombre.

—Tsk, ¿quieres animarte? Estar con esos locos de la Legión de Reconocimiento te ha reventado los sesos; lo menos que puedes hacer antes de la excursión de mañana es tomar a una mujer.

—He tomado mujeres antes, Nile. Si esperabas intentar algo nuevo por una ocasión especial, esto no lo es.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos, hastiado de la cara inexpresiva de su amigo, que lo seguía a lo largo de un pasillo más bien estrecho (estrecho para los hombros gigantes de Erwin, al menos) hasta un corredor apenas un poco más ancho. Una mujer anciana estaba sentada ahí y les sonrió maternalmente, como si los conociera desde que eran unos críos.

No es que fueran unos adultos entonces. Erwin acababa de cumplir años y Nile se sentía asqueado de que el regalo fuera otra expedición fuera de los muros. Esto no tenía cara de que fuera a terminar pronto.

La vieja se les quedó mirando con candidez, pero sin decir nada. Para Nile, fue evidente que él tenía que hablar, pero no sabía qué decir.

—Ho-hola… Estamos… buscando algunas chicas.

Ella seguía sonriendo, encantadora.

—Para… ya sabe… ¿Hay alguna disponible?

Pero la anciana seguía muda. Nile apretó los dientes, frustrado y con la cara enrojecida, cuando Erwin se le acercó a la oreja. No podía verlo, pero Nile se imaginaba sin problemas su expresión perfectamente compuesta, sin titubeos.

—Nunca has estado aquí, ¿verdad, Nile?

—Cállate, Erwin. Por supuesto que he estado aquí.

—No pareces saber lidiar con esto.

—¡¿Y qué sabrías tú?!

Nile lo encaró, pero Erwin no se molestó en continuar la discusión. Sacó una talega tintineante y le entregó algunas monedas a la anciana, que presta se levantó para encaminarlos a otra de las entradas a su espalda.

—¿De dónde salió este sitio, en primer lugar? —preguntó el rubio en un susurro.

—Es bastante popular entre los comandantes —suspiró Nile. Ante el ceño ligeramente fruncido de Erwin, recompuso:—. Por el mercado negro, quiero decir. Aquí tienen buenas ganancias, la Policía Militar es la encargada de decomisar el dinero ilegal, por eso…

—Sí.

Llegaron a un segundo corredor, largo y con varias puertas del lado derecho. La vieja caminó delante de ellos y abrió la segunda, indicándole con señas a Erwin que entrara. Nile se metió también, por si acaso, aunque la mujer lo agarró de un brazo. No le importó. Se quedó viendo la parquísima estructura de la habitación, sin ningún mueble además un banquito abandonado.

—¿Qué es esto…?

Nile no había preguntado a los jefes de qué se trataba exactamente el lugar, pero cuando vio el perfectamente redondo agujero en la pared de la derecha lo comprendió todo. Apretó los labios para no soltar una carcajada.

—Que no se diga que no estamos probando cosas nuevas, Smith.

—Aún no lo entiendo.

La mujer ahora jalaba el brazo de Nile, que soltaba unas risitas.

—Sólo métela donde puedas, Erwin. Ya vendrá tu recompensa.

Ambos salieron, dejando a Erwin parado en medio del cuarto, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Admiró el círculo en la pared y casi sintió un escalofrío. ¿Cuántos hombres habían puesto sus penes ahí? ¿Alguien limpiaría o simplemente…?

Meneó la cabeza. Lo cierto era que la idea era desagradable, pero no por sí misma. Cuando iba caminando con Nile y Mike en los vericuetos de la Ciudad Subterránea, ya se imaginaba que todo eso de la «sorpresa» tenía que ver o con un bar o con mujeres, pero le alegró un poco… Él, como Nile y como cualquier otro de la Legión, estaba consciente de que lo que hiciera el día anterior a la salida de los Muros era quizá lo último que haría en su vida. Y todos quería acostarse con alguien, claro. Él también llegaba a sentir esos impulsos. El problema era que el sexo funcionaba o muy bien o todo lo contrario: a la mañana siguiente, el día de la salida, la gente se encontraba cansada después de dejar sus energías en sus fluidos y, si además no fue una buena sesión de sexo, también estaban decaídos… Claro que, si se tratara de un sexo que fuera motivante…

Suspiró. ¿Quién estaría del otro lado? ¿Qué buena mujer escondería su cara detrás de esos ladrillos? ¿Lo estaría esperando ya, con la boca abierta y fastidiada de todo el tiempo que le tomaba a su _amante_ sacar su pene y penetrar…?

Cerró los ojos. Podía no estar tan mal, después de todo.

Erwin se acercó a la pared mientras bajaba la bragueta de sus pantalones oscuros.

 

 

Levi dejó las monedas que acababa de ganar en el asiento de la vieja. No se preguntó dónde habría ido, porque supuso enseguida que estaría acomodando a alguno de los clientes. No era la primera vez que pasaba y siempre se aseguraba de indicarle que el que le dejó el dinero había sido él. Además, llevaba varios meses yendo ahí y ninguno de los dos tuvo nunca ningún problema con el otro.

No es que Levi fuera especialmente adicto a los servicios de esas chicas cuyo rostro desconocía. Para empezar, a él ni siquiera le gustaban las mujeres, pero no siempre podía encontrar a otro caballero con sus mismos gustos y que —principalmente esto— fuera lo suficientemente limpio para gustarle. Además, aunque estaba seguro que en el gueto a nadie le importaba quién se tiraba a quién, a algunos también les preocupaba que el lugar era pequeño y que los chismes siempre corrían…

Los chicos que se prostituían tampoco le atraían mucho; la mayoría era apenas unos niños y los más viejos se ponían maquillaje porque creían que de esa forma se veían más jóvenes.

De vez en cuando se acostaba con Farlan y todo estaba bien, pero su amigo tampoco era exactamente su tipo…

En cambio, aquí era más fácil todo. Pese a las condiciones sanitarias de algunas habitaciones, le gustaba el silencio y el anonimato. También podía fantasear con cualquier clase de hombre que se le ocurriera, no en el flacucho de Farlan que siempre quería que se la metieran a él.

Levi había entrado por una de las aberturas, pero estaba seguro de que no era el pasillo de siempre. Las puertas estaban del lado izquierdo, la mayoría abiertas. «Será la entrada de las mujeres», supuso, dando unos pasos al frente, queriendo distinguir el final del corredor. Imaginó a alguna de ellas entrando, el grito de sorpresa que daría, la puerta que se abriría para que saliera alguna de sus compañeras a echar a ese intruso de cara atemorizante.

Iba a dar media vuelta cuando alcanzó a ver aquel pedazo de carne, expuesto desnudo en una de las paredes.

Levi abrió mucho los ojos. Era grande, grande como un tronco, aunque ni siquiera estaba erecto, y colgaba plácidamente de la puta pared con el glande apenas asomándose debajo del prepucio brillante y transparente que aún lo guardaba. Sus pupilas se dilataron: era la verga más majestuosa que hubiera visto en su vida, no cabía duda.

Se metió sin pensarlo a la habitación, pero se cuidó de poner el pestillo para que nadie pudiera interrumpirlo.

De todas formas, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando un rato más, primero de pie y a una distancia más o menos razonable y después cuando ya estaba de rodillas y tenía el pene a unos centímetros de su cara.

Tragó saliva. Realmente era gruesa. Habría apostado que ni siquiera le cabría en la boca una vez erecta, pero no quedaba más que probar. Y no era sólo eso, la curiosidad y el _deseo_ que le provocaba una verga de esas dimensiones era alguna otra cosa, indescifrable… Era ese placer extraño y completamente fuera de los estímulos directos sobre su cuerpo, esas ganas de chuparla que no se tienen siempre, no con cualquier hombre ni con cualquier pene, sino con algunos específicos, penes que por alguna razón son dignos de ser adorados de ese modo, que le daban ganas de ponerse de rodillas como ante un dios de la muralla y murmurar sus oraciones entre chupadas y lamidas.

Ése era uno de esos penes.

El que lo esperaba estaba sólo vagamente moreno y el orificio central del prepucio parecía haberse agrandado como una invitación silenciosa. Levi lo inspeccionó; estaba seco y limpio, pero el olor a sexo inmediatamente catapultó su propia erección. La piel del cuerpo se miraba tan suave que finalmente no pudo resistir más para acariciarla, primero con una mano, después con ambas. Ni siquiera entonces pudo cubrir por completo aquel tronco aterciopelado.

«Claro que mis manos son pequeñas», pensó, pero sabía que cualquier intento por desmerecer esa herramienta era absurdo y que él mismo no se lo creería. Era un pene perfecto, sin más. Incluso al palparlo, la textura suave engañaba la dureza interna que ahora sí iba aumentando.

Levi cerró los ojos, consciente de la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca, y se metió el glande del desconocido a la boca.

Habría querido jugar un poco con él, pero era imposible. Él no era un hombre paciente, en todo caso. Soltó el aire que había contenido en forma de un suspiro lleno de placer. También sabía bien. Sabía a sal, preciosa y escasa sal, pero era tenue como si acabara de ducharse, como si estuviera muy limpio…

A veces las fantasías de Levi corrían en otra dirección y se imaginaba cogiendo con algún bastardo maloliente, en alguna pocilga de mala muerte con el colchón lleno de pulgas. Esas fantasías le repugnaban tanto como le gustaban cuando tenía que hacerse el trabajo él solo; en la vida real no consideraba que fuera capaz de dejar que un hombre que no se acabara de dar un buen baño se la metiera, pero por otro lado, en ese mismo momento estaba chupándosela a un desconocido que ni siquiera sabía que estaba siendo bombeado por otro hombre.

El adolescente jugó con el prepucio, lo levantó con la lengua para acariciar el resto del glande que seguía queriendo esconderse y se imaginó al dueño de esa ñema limpiándolo por la mañana.

No supo qué lo prendió más: el dueño, el glande sucio o la limpieza del mismo.

«Repugnante», pensó, pero la idea se la guardaría para sí mismo por el bochorno que le producía: su mente y su higiene reprobaban esta clase de cosas, esta clase de fantasías donde este anónimo de falo gigante llegaba a casa apestando a sudor y a animales (¿sería un ganadero, un cazador, un cuidador de caballos?) y con una sonrisa le indicaba que quería cogérselo, sin violencia y sin ruegos, sin nada, sólo una sonrisa y unas palabras que eran como una orden a la que Levi no podía resistirse; y él mismo se bajaría sus pantalones y se pondría en cuatro, indiferente a si este desconocido era rubio o moreno, a si era muy guapo o tenía los dientes torcidos…

Levi se metió el pene erecto hasta lo más profundo que podía, tal como le habían enseñado sus amigas del distrito rojo, respirando exclusivamente por la nariz y lentamente para medir su propio reflejo nauseoso.

La verdad es que ante esa última cuestión no estaba seguro. Levi tenía una clara debilidad por hombres atractivos. O bien, quizá no todos eran atractivos, pero para Levi había detalles de irresistible sensualidad: la ropa limpia, el gesto serio, las cicatrices… Por eso era tan vergonzoso su deseo interno: ese mismo hombre de ropa limpia que le gustaba imaginar convertido en el cuidador de caballos que regresa a casa hediendo y con cuya figura se masturbaba.

Fueron unos doce centímetros los que logró tragar, ya con lágrimas amenazando con salir, pero aún faltaba más. Parecía imposible, pero no le importaba. Lo cierto era que aquella felación la estaba haciendo más por su propio placer que por el del extraño al otro lado. La sensación en su boca era increíble mientras le acariciaba repetidamente el frenillo con su lengua, la de un pedazo de carne pesado, pero suave, un dulce suave que no va a derretirse ni a acabarse nunca, un ser que vivía ahí en su boca y entre su saliva, como entre los confines del mar.

Levi masturbó con una mano el miembro y se lo sacó de la boca. Apretó desde la base y avanzó hacia arriba, exprimiéndolo hasta encontrar esa gota transparente y babeante de líquido preseminal que pronto se volvió una laguna pequeñita que amenazaba con desbordarse.

El pelinegro esperó pacientemente a que cayera la primera gota, con su lengua acomodada debajo del glande, y después lamió como una caricia larga, larga, para llevarse todo el fluido hasta el paladar. Lo saboreó concienzudamente, ya con su propio pene erecto mojando su ropa interior.

 

 

Erwin se sintió invadido de un extraño calor desde el primer contacto con esa boca que parecía saber todos los secretos del cuerpo de un hombre. Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba recibiendo mucho más de lo que había esperado de ese encuentro. La cortesana era delicada (las mujeres del regimiento con las que había yacido no estaban especialmente deseosas de tenerlo en sus bocas y siempre, SIEMPRE, había alguna clase de lío con los dientes) y los roces de su lengua se sentían como besos en su glande mientras su miembro se erguía y se erguía como si quisiera alcanzar la pared.

No lo hacía, claro, gracias a las diestras manos de aquella mujer. Se tardó en utilizarlas y Erwin lo agradeció: le gustaba más el trabajo exclusivamente oral. Nunca le había preguntado a nadie más al respecto, pero le parecía comprensible dado el placer tan profundo y tan diferente que se sentía dentro de una boca al trabajo que hacían las manos, incluso si eran las suyas propias, que lo hacían mejor que nadie.

Así que sí, le estaba yendo muy bien. Incluso se permitió exhalar un suspiro más o menos ruidoso —para su mutismo normal, al menos— cuando su pene se enterró en esa cavidad casi tan profundamente como su propia longitud. Vaya, y no era corto; Nile hacía una cara de pavor cada vez que lo veía e incluso Mike se había sorprendido un poco la primera vez. Y Erwin estaba consciente, aunque no le daba tanta importancia como sus compañeros; el sexo era parte de las responsabilidades que tenía para con su cuerpo más que otra cosa, no un desfogue de estrés o de instintos que nublaran su juicio (su juicio nunca estaba nublado), sino un placer necesario que debía tomarse tan en serio como el desayuno o el entrenamiento. Dejar que el deseo lo abrumara no sólo era angustioso, sino tonto: ¿quién podría trabajar sintiéndose mal?

Así que la visita con sus compañeros al circuito rojo de la Ciudad Subterránea no le pareció mala idea, y justo en ese momento estaba bastante agradecido. Sentía la sangre fluyendo hasta su cara, enrojeciéndole las mejillas. La sentía también en su parte media, atrapada en su falo que a su vez estaba enjaulado en una boca ávida que lo manipulaba en un vaivén rápido y profundo. Sentía su punta golpeando el paladar de la mujer en cada estocada, la base de aquella lengua empujándose hacia abajo para dejarle más lugar a su pedazo de carne palpitante. Erwin incluso creyó oír un jadeo, un intento de tomar aire mientras él seguía ahí dentro, hasta el fondo, deseoso de entrar hasta la garganta y más; el temblor de la faringe con ese resuello pareció recorrerlo también a él, que se mordió el labio, encantado.

Apoyó ambas palmas y su frente contra la pared, echando la pelvis al frente hasta que los ladrillos no le permitieron ir más allá. Tenía calor, mucho calor, el cuello del uniforme parecía demasiado rígido, tan ceñido como los labios de la cortesana.

Soltó otro suspiro cuando ella se separó, pero tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gemir cuando los dedos de ella rodearon su circunferencia desde la base, estrujándolo todo hasta la punta sólo para lamer lenta y dolorosamente la humedad de su glande.

«No es una mujer», se le ocurrió de pronto, pero estaba lejos de importarle. Quien sea que fuere, lo masturbaba con destreza, con ambas manos porque una parecía insuficiente (tal vez sí sea una joven, después de todo) mientras lamía como un gato sediento su orificio uretral y el frenillo. La sensación corría hasta sus testículos, henchidos y pesados como su propio pene. Se puso a jugar con ellos mientras oía la puerta a su espalda.

—¿Erwin? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí…

—Eh… me voy adelantando, ¿sí?

Erwin no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propias manos y con la boca de la/el cortesana/cortesano como para preocuparse por Nile y lo veloz que era para eyacular.

 

 

Levi chupaba como si del jugo de una fruta se tratara. Se sentía como un niño de chupete nuevamente y le gustó mucho más de lo que le repugnó. En realidad, ni siquiera le repugnó. Ni siquiera le iba a dedicar un segundo pensamiento. Lo único que sabía era que estaba chupando y que el néctar era delicioso y que su corazón latía a mil por hora, en perfecta sincronía con las pulsaciones de su pene, que ahora sostenía con la izquierda y que apretaba con el mismo compás que el del desconocido. Así, sus corazones y sus vergas palpitando todos al mismo tiempo. Romántico.

Su pecho también parecía palpitar, aunque mucho menos rápido y con movimientos voluntarios. Su respiración subía y bajaba su tórax y no sabía si su frecuencia respiratoria estaba aumentada por el esfuerzo de no ahogarse mientras se tragaba el trozo de acero que sobresalía de la pared o por pura y llana excitación.

Para entonces, su pantalón estaba en sus rodillas y sus dedos humedecidos se acariciaban el periné, tanteando el ano con descuido. Metió un dedo en su culo, suspirando mientras volvía a tragar el Gran Falo y se esforzaba por imaginarse que lo que se metía por ambos extremos de su cuerpo era el mismo pene, gigante y palpitante y mojado.

El segundo dedo pudo mejorar esa fantasía sólo a medias, haciendo un movimiento de tijeras para dilatarse y después entrar y salir con mayor facilidad. Quizá hasta se aventuraría a un tercer dedo, si la técnica funcionaba y su orificio estaba dispuesto a cooperar.

Su imaginación le ayudó mucho más: el cuerpo que le dio a aquel hombre, de abdomen duro como roca y muslos gruesos que lo levantaba en vilo sólo para ponerlo de rodillas y metérsela así, como un animal; ese cuerpo, grande como un puto árbol que se lo follaba sin piedad hasta hacerlo gritar.

Mantuvo el ritmo con su mano, aunque era pequeña para ese trozo, y se masturbó a sí mismo y al otro hombre simultáneamente, permitiendo que su nariz nuevamente se acostumbrara a respirar como siempre, como cuando no lo están cogiendo o no tiene nada atravesado en la garganta.

Pero era imposible no sentir que le estaban haciendo esas dos cosas. Miró, como cuando llegó, largamente ese bastón lleno ahora de saliva y de su propio flujo preseminal y un calor nuevo y sofocante le envolvió la cara como una máscara sin orificios para respirar. Lo llenó de besos y lo pasó por su cara como si fuera una tela de seda de preciosa textura.

Dios, tenía que follárselo. No le interesaba quién era el hombre y en realidad ya tampoco le interesaba quién era él mismo ni las posibles consecuencias de ese acto. No soñaba con tanta frecuencia con cogerse a un desconocido, pero tampoco había estado en una situación similar y por alguna razón se sentía compelido a meterse esa verga por el culo. 

«Simple intuición», se dijo, aunque esa palabra no significara mucho para él (diríase después, para justificarse, que era nada más ni nada menos que aprovechar la oportunidad: estaba dramáticamente seguro de que nunca volvería a ver una polla de ese calibre en su vida).

En todo caso, el otro estaría feliz, ¿no? Daba igual. Se giró para mirar nuevamente el cuartucho, verlo desierto con excepción del banco de madera aquél que descansaba en una esquina. Sintió que el banco le devolvía la mirada, que le escrutaba y lo retaba a realmente ir por él y meterse la verga de un desconocido en el trasero.

Levi dejó momentáneamente el majestuoso pene y agarró con decisión el banquito de madera. Lo colocó a unos cincuenta centímetros y volvió a acercar su cara al miembro, por si acaso el otro hombre dudaba si la diversión ya había terminado. Lo masajeó nuevamente, con más ardor que antes, y le escupió dos veces antes de extender su saliva por todo el cuerpo del pene. Tuvo que volver a escupir para cubrirlo más o menos por completo, teniendo especial cuidado en dejar bien húmedos los primeros centímetros. Se maldijo por no haber cargado con su maldita vaselina, por haber sido tan derrotista como para aceptar que ese día no tendría suerte y que prefería gastar su dinero en la boca de una puta.

—Qué idiota —se le escapó de los labios junto con otro salivazo, y apoyó un brazo en el banquito mientras su mano derecha guiaba el bálano hacia su culo.

 

 

Erwin tuvo un pequeño respiro cuando la… _persona_ que tan agradablemente trabajaba sobre su miembro se lo sacó de la boca para masturbarlo con una mano que sintió pequeñita. « _Tiene_ que ser una mujer», se dijo, pero el pensamiento ya no le importaba en lo absoluto. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la frente contra la pared y en lo único en que se concentraba era en no correrse, como casi le pasa en al menos dos momentos durante la felación.

El cuello de su camisa estaba mojado y sentía una gota de sudor corriéndole entre los pectorales. Hacía MUCHO calor. Se dijo que debía ser cosa de la Ciudad Subterránea o de las habitaciones, para que los incautos como él sintieran que de verdad era el placer lo que los estaba poniendo así, con la temperatura hasta arriba.

Suspiró, en un intento más formal para parecer tranquilo. Intentó contar su respiración para relajarse un poco, aspirando lento y soltando poco a poco. La mano en su falo hacía un movimiento más lento ahora y de pronto se detuvo y Erwin volvió a abrir los ojos. ¿Estaba quizá cansada? De pronto se le ocurrió que sus esfuerzos por no venirse en realidad no eran bienvenidos por esas mujeres cuyas mandíbulas tenían que estar abiertas varias horas al día.

—Umm…

Bueno, iniciar una conversación tampoco parecía una idea brillante, pero cuando el pene de Erwin se quedó sin atenciones, su cabeza también se quedó sin muchas ideas.

No es que fuera su culpa. ¿Qué iba él a saber lo que pasaba en esos cuartos? ¿O quizá había un tiempo estipulado, tras el cual tenía que irse sin importar el estado de su miembro?

Dio un paso hacia atrás, se inclinó un poco mientras se preguntaba si estaría bien acercar su ojo al hoyo en la pared, y entonces la mano que antes lo sostuviera volvió a tomarlo, como para evitar que se fuera. Erwin dio un respingo, pero volvió a acomodarse en el mismo lugar, tensándose cada vez más cuanto más fuerte era el agarre y más viscosa la sensación que experimentaba en su glande.

Se lamió los labios, imaginándose su polla llena de saliva, en la boca de quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado y que lo hacía sentir tan _mimado_.

Entonces escuchó su voz, o creyó escucharla. No distinguió sus palabras salvo como un gruñido y se quedó estático, intentando oír algo más, pero ya no hubo nada. Incluso contuvo el aire, pero fue infructuoso porque todo quedó en silencio, al menos hasta que su glande chocó contra algo y ahora fue él quien emitió un gemido de sorpresa.

La punta de su falo intentaba penetrar en _algo_ (Erwin ya sabía lo que era, pero así es como lo contaría si es que alguna vez se lo fuera a revelar a alguien), y al parecer era una tarea tan difícil que la amante en cuestión volvió a gruñir. Erwin oyó el ruido de alguna clase de mueble arrastrándose en el suelo y sólo pudo pensar en el banco que estaba en su propia habitación.

De todas formas, no logró articular muchas más ideas: un sonido extraño y duro salió de su garganta cuando su punta quedó clavada en un recoveco estrecho. Se tapó la cara con el brazo, apoyado contra la pared. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Iba a tener sexo anal con un o una desconocida? ¿Un hombre de la Legión de Reconocimiento, ahí, en la Ciudad Subt…

Otro gruñido. Creyó escuchar, ahora más claramente, la palabra «mierda», pero no podía estar seguro.

En cambio, aquello que se resbalaba como miel sobre el cuerpo de su pene debía ser saliva. O aceite.

Su respiración se aceleró, así, sin otro estímulo que la escena de sí mismo cogiéndose a quién sabe quién, inclinada/o sobre un banquito en la habitación contigua, lanzando maldiciones porque su falo no le entra. El calor volvió a invadirlo, pero no fue desagradable, sino placentero.

«Seré un viejo pervertido algún día», se dijo, sacando del bolsillo la crema perfumada que Marie le había preparado y regalado por su cumpleaños y que él juró llevar consigo toda su vida. La abrió y se vació el contenido en su polla, sintiendo placer incluso al abandonar la calidez que ya lo estaba apretando en la punta. Pasó sus dedos a través del hoyo redondo para embarrarlo todo y luego con la misma mano se agarró la base para mantenerlo firme mientras penetraba.

Al menos, si la oferta seguía en pie.

 

 

Levi tenía que estar en las puntas de sus pies para medio alcanzar con el trasero el glande que lo esperaba, brillante de saliva y líquido preseminal. Maldijo por lo bajo algunas veces por lo complicado que era encontrar la distancia perfecta y, cuando al fin logró posicionarse bien, maldijo aún más porque el bálano simplemente no podía entrar con facilidad.

—Mierda —espetó, apretándose más hasta conseguir que un par de centímetros de polla le entraran y padeciendo inmediatamente un dolor agudo desde el culo hasta las rodillas.

Dejó caer su peso en los brazos que apoyaba en el banco y apretó la frente contra su superficie fría, sopesando sus posibilidades.

No podía, no podía dejar ir esa polla así como así. Se sintió frustrado y tan enojado que se puso rojo y sólo podía pensar en asomar una mano en la perforación de la pared para pedirle un momento al extraño para ir a conseguir lubricante. «Podría preguntarle a cualquiera de estas estúpidas que trabajan aquí, o a la vieja», se aseguró, pero se sentía un idiota al siquiera considerarlo.

¿Cómo iría, ah? ¿Con los calzones en los tobillos y dando gritos para que alguna lo atendiera? ¿Y si cuando volviera —siendo lo suficientemente optimista para creer que alguien le prestaría un puto lubricante— la Oh Hermosa Polla ya no estuviera ahí? En ese caso tendría que golpear su cara contra la pared hasta que se le rompiera el cráneo.

—Mierdaaaa.

De pronto, con un _pop_ el glande escapó de su culo y Levi se volvió enseguida, seguro de que era más doloroso una ilusión rota que un culo partido en dos por falta de lubricación. Se hincó frente al pene, a punto de pedir a gritos que no se lo llevaran, cuando vio sobre él una sustancia cremosa de color blanco. Frunció el ceño, estupefacto, mientras el aroma a lavanda ascendía hasta sus fosas nasales.

Estuvo a punto de lanzar otra maldición cuando unos dedos finos traspasaron el orificio para embadurnar el cuerpo y la cabeza del pene. Levi los acarició con la mirada en toda su longitud y delicadeza, sus uñas bien cortadas, pulcras, sus articulaciones interfalángicas redondeadas, finas… Sólo pudo imaginar teniendo esos dedos en la boca y después en su trasero, abriéndole solamente para que pudiera recibir después su verga gigante.

Esos dedos desaparecieron, sin embargo, y Levi tuvo que lidiar con eso. Frunció todavía más el ceño, frustrado, y volvió a apoyarse en el taburete. El pene de aquel hombre pareció más firme cuando lo colocó en posición y esta vez fue más sencillo alojar el glande, mientras echaba hacia atrás las caderas.

—Joder —suspiró, dando pasitos hacia atrás y meneando el trasero como si con eso le hiciera más espacio. Giró la cara y se dio cuenta de que apenas llevaba la mitad y un escalofrío le subió por la espalda. Sintió sus pezones endurecidos y los pellizcó con una mano mientras continuaba su marcha.

Su brazo estaba entumeciéndose tanto como el labio inferior que recibía las laceraciones de sus dientes. Realmente era lo más grande que había tenido y nunca se había sentido tan sensible, en su verga, en sus tetillas, en su culo.

«Así se siente estar en celo», estaba seguro, poniendo los ojos en blanco y una palma en su abdomen cuando sus nalgas rozaron el panel que lo separaba de su amante. Creyó que, si sus músculos abdominales fueran un poco menos prominentes, podría _tocar_ desde afuera esa verga que le llenaba como nadie nunca le había llenado.

Volvió a imaginarlo, grande como un encino, robusto y duro, pero con manos delicadas que lo levantaran de la cintura sin lastimarlo.

No podía decir lo mismo de esa polla, claro estaba. Estaba _repleto_ de ella y SABÍA que más tarde dolería, mucho más de lo que ya le estaban doliendo en ese momento los dedos de sus pies, extendidos para darse un par de centímetros más de altura, y la cintura que se arqueaba y se estiraba según la posición que adoptara Levi sobre el escaño.

Se tomó un momento para restablecer su respiración y acostumbrarse al tamaño que le estaba partiendo el culo, pero no lo logró: apenas su corazón empezaba a estabilizarse, el movimiento a su espalda empezó, sin que él pudiera decidir al respecto.

 

 

Los minutos que su pareja se tomó en penetrarse (considerando que Erwin sólo estuvo ahí parado, con el pene al aire y esperando) fueron tan placenteros que el rubio tuvo que pensar en Shadis para no correrse. Las mucosas que lo ceñían estaban calientes y rugosas y se acoplaban tan perfectamente a él… Se apretó contra la pared, dejando sólo espacio para los tres dedos que sujetaban su miembro.

Ahora también su frente estaba húmeda de sudor y debajo de su camisa sus tetillas se erguían ante la caricia de la tela.

Cuando la fricción terminó, Erwin se quedó expectante. Ahora venía el final, ¿no era cierto? Dobló primero una pierna y después la otra para prepararse, como si fuera a correr un maratón, pero no llegó nada. Del otro lado, todo estaba tranquilo e inmóvil.

El rubio frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que

_¿De qué? Estás hasta adentro, por favor._

Era cierto. Con ciertas dudas —en su cabeza, aún quedaba la posibilidad de que el ente al otro lado también estuviera vacilando—, el joven militar echó las caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante con lentitud, prácticamente saboreando (no literalmente, queda claro) la restregadura y exhalando con suavidad conforme el espacio se hacía más cómodo para su falo. Sin embargo, cuando aceleró el movimiento nuevamente los músculos se cerraron y lo apretaron con dolor.

¿Pero acaso no era él Erwin Smith, cadete de las infames tropas de la Legión de Reconocimiento, y acaso no había sobrevivido ya a varias expediciones fuera de las Murallas? ¿Acaso no tenía cicatrices profundas y no había sobrevivido a más sufrimientos que este pequeño apretón que una cortesana le estaba infligiendo?

Así que Erwin Smith no desistió. Querría estar del otro lado para tomarle las caderas y asegurarle en un susurro que no le iba a lastimar, pero como no podía, lo único que se le ocurrió fue ralentizar el péndulo en que se convirtió su pelvis para dejarle a su pareja decidir la cadencia.

Parecía buena idea: se acoplaron enseguida y aunque a Erwin le gustaba un poco más violento, el vaivén era tan cadencioso que le hacía sentir placer y desesperación a partes iguales.

—Nngh… —se le escapó, cuando la velocidad volvió a acrecentarse. Participó enseguida, meneándose contra la pared hasta golpear su pelvis contra el ladrillo y sintiéndose realmente uno con el cuerpo que estaba detrás.

«Eso es una estupidez», pensó, pero se sentía increíble. Era incluso más estrecho que una virgen y le excitaba imaginar cómo se vería esa pequeña entrada una vez que saliera y su semen se desbordara y si él pudiera mirarlo…

Hincó los puños en la pared, dejando toda su energía en su cintura y en sus caderas, suponiendo que lo único que podría ver serían los moretones en sus muslos la mañana siguiente.

 

 

Levi se volvía de vez en cuando, principalmente para medir cuánto iba ascendiendo la mancha roja que ahora cubría sus nalgas gracias al montón de golpes que se daba contra la tapia.

—Cabrón —jadeó, sin nadie en mente, salvo quizá el hombre del pene gigante que lo había hecho obviar al menos tres de sus reglas más básicas de higiene sexual y que ahora le estaba _obligando_ a chocar el culo contra una pared, no muy lisa, por cierto.

Además, sus antebrazos se acalambraban por la fuerza que estaba poniendo para agarrarse del escaño sin irse de lado o salir disparado contra el muro contrario.

Ni siquiera había podido masturbarse a gusto.

Se mordió el labio, haciendo un esfuerzo para que sus puntas lo levantaran un poco más y encontrar la posición perfecta para que el falo desconocido frotara también su próstata. (Era, sin embargo, una lástima que los dedos de sus pies no pudieran resistir tanto; tenía que volver a moverlos, bajar la pierna derecha, después la izquierda, perder un poco el equilibrio mientras tanto).

No podía olvidar tampoco el dolor que sentía en el culo y que no era nada comparado con lo que iba a sentir al día siguiente, cuando tendría que dar explicaciones a Farlan — _especialmente_ a Farlan— sobre por qué caminaba tan raro.

«Me han dado la cogida de mi vida», se imaginó respondiendo, con toda la seriedad que el mejor polvo del mundo merecía. Podría dar una conferencia al respecto, podría escribir un panfleto sobre las cualidades de esa verga y un libro de Anatomía donde detallara el recorrido de las venas y el pliegue del frenillo, podría…

Se agarró con la fuerza que le quedaba al taburete y afianzó las piernas cuando sintió a su espalda que las embestidas se volvían más violentas, intensas. Abrió la boca grande como si lanzara un gemido largo, pero lo dejó morir en su garganta y sólo un cloqueo logró llegar hasta la habitación. Le dedicó un pensamiento veloz a lo que podría pasar si alguien lo oyera, si alguien lo interrumpiera.

«Está con seguro», se consoló. Nadie iba a robarle ese orgasmo.

Se puso a temblar de los pies a la cabeza, sintiendo su esperma pugnando por salir en espasmos. Hizo un último esfuerzo para ofrecerle a su próstata un poco más de fricción y entonces finalmente dejó salir un quejido mientras todos sus músculos se contraían y se desparramó sobre el suelo y algunas gotas salpicaron hasta el puto banquito de madera; y entonces también lo sintió, un agua viscosa desbordándose desde adentro, creando un tifón mientras las embestidas seguían y seguían como si el cabrón ése no se fuera a cansar.

«Quizá realmente no se canse», temió, y los músculos tensos terminaron por relajarse y cayó al suelo de rodillas, desprendiéndose al fin de la polla que tanto había admirado.

No se movió por un rato, extático por la follada, por su orgasmo y por lo _increíble_ que se sentía el río que le corría desde el culo hasta los muslos.

Cuando volvió en sí, su respiración se había normalizado, aunque todo seguía pareciendo surreal y como ajeno. Como que no acababa de pasar realmente.

Dio media vuelta sobre sus rodillas, pero el orificio en la pared estaba vacío y, cuando Levi acercó cautelosamente un ojo, no logró ver a nadie del otro lado.

«Así debe sentirse perder un amor», se dijo, apoyando la cabeza contra la tapia.

 

 

Erwin nunca había sentido salir tanto semen. Por un momento, incluso se preocupó. Claro que no había tenido _esparcimiento_ en un buen mes y medio, pero mientras su semilla seguía saliendo y sus caderas moviéndose, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus poluciones nocturnas, abundantes, pero aisladas.

«Supongo que esto también es una fantasía —reflexionó—, como los sueños húmedos».

Claro que esto podía ser más problemático que un sueño porque, aunque en ambas situaciones terminara con los pantalones manchados, al menos de noche era más fácil ocultar el hecho.

El trasero que lo había albergado se separó lentamente hasta dejarlo desnudo nuevamente. Y nada más. Erwin esperó unos instantes, pero al no oír ruido ni percibir nada, creyó que su turno en definitiva había terminado y sacó su falo, lleno de semen y crema con olor a lavanda (que ya no olía a lavanda).

Aún se detuvo un poco más, pero todo siguió tranquilo y callado, así que se limpió como pudo (es decir, con la mano y luego embarrándola en la pared con la esperanza de que alguien lo limpiara), se metió el pene a los pantalones, se acomodó el cabello y salió raudo de la habitación y del establecimiento.

Nile y Mike estaban afuera, con brazos cruzados y visiblemente fastidiados.

—¡Por fin, Smith! ¿Qué estabas haciendo allá, una terapia de pareja?

Nile le dio un golpe en el brazo y dio media vuelta. Había pasado más tiempo de lo esperado y temía que alguien de la Policía Militar los hubiera visto. Mike, en cambio, se limitó a sonreír ante la broma y abrazó a su amigo por los hombros (pero sólo un momento: el olor que despedía era demasiado intenso).


End file.
